<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Bet by Jathis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651760">Lost Bet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis'>Jathis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Steward and the Sorcerer [99]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sofia the First (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Relationship, Bets &amp; Wagers, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric loses another bet with Greylock.</p>
<p>Baileywick is not surprised.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Steward and the Sorcerer [99]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Bet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Baileywick was in the middle of organizing some of the documents Roland would need to go over after breakfast. The royal steward looked over each sheet of paper, reading them before arranging them by importance. This would cut down on time spent on minor issues and allow for Roland to be able to focus his attention and most of his time on the major ones. This in turn allowed the king to be able to spend time outside of his office and be with his family and people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of laughter outside of the office didn’t catch his attention initially. Enchancia was not the kind of kingdom where laughter was rare. He continued to do his work and only noticed something odd when the laughter continued and grew in volume. He looked up, raising an eyebrow. He stepped out, looking to find the source of the laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t exactly sure what he had been expecting but Cedric dressed like a maid from Trufflandia was not it. The uniform for a Trufflandian maid was similar to an Enchancian’s, albeit of a different color and more slender in design. The sorcerer was wearing a long black dress, complete with the oddly puffed up upper arms and white frilled apron over it. His usual kitten heels were replaced with proper black work boots. His fingerless gloves were traded for lacy white gloves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cedric did not look pleased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cedric, why are you..?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sorcerer blushed, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down at the floor, silently begging for it to open up and swallow him. “...Greylock,” he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Greylock?” Baileywick asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Greylock is a cheat!” Cedric hiss</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am nothing of the sort!” The scarred royal glassmaker came from around the corner, wagging a scolding finger at a pouting Cedric. “That game of dice last night was perfectly on the up and up and you know it! How dare you go around spreading absolute slander!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have known you would cheat as soon as you suggested the bet!” Cedric growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The bet was that I could not roll two pairs in a row. I rolled two pairs of fours; it was a perfectly legitimate win,” Greylock said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baileywick crossed his arms, clearing his throat to get their attention. “Playing dice last night again?” he asked once both men were looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cedric fussed with his apron. “We only played a few rolls,” he murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…” Baileywick looked at Greylock and waited for the other to explain further. He folded his arms behind his back, tapping one foot on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other shrugged, adjusting the brim of his hat. Greylock never knew why having the older man stare him down made him feel so nervous! “We may have shared a few drinks and played a few rolls in my workshop last night,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drinks?” he prompted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...brandy,” Greylock confessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah.” Baileywick looked over at Cedric. “So you both got drunk, played dice, and at some point made a bet that ended with you in this maid outfit this morning,” he translated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Possibly maybe a little, yes…” Cedric murmured. He covered his face with his hands as it grew redder in his embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And this is despite the fact that I have warned you about mixing drink with dice too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Especially when bets are added to the dice results.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cedric could only nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because we all know your gambling luck is abysmal, dear.” He watched as Cedric’s shoulders fell and he held his stern expression a moment more before allowing it to drop. He smiled, shaking his head before reaching out to take Cedric’s wrists. He pulled his hands away from his face and kissed him on the lips in reassurance. “It’s your own fault,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cedric pouted, shooting Greylock a look. “I still say he cheated somehow!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need to cheat to beat you at dice,” Greylock snickered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough!” Baileywick sighed. “It’s time for you two to get back to work. Although I cannot say whether Cedric will be doing his actual job or helping with the cleaning around here,” he added with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baileywick!” he whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bet is a bet, dear. You lost. Enjoy your time in your new outfit. Do let me know how it feels. I have always wondered about the darker colors of Trufflandian uniforms.” He kissed Cedric on the cheek before heading back to Roland’s office, laughing to himself as the two sorcerers continued their argument about the results of their drunken game behind him. Perhaps this time Cedric would start listening to him about mixing alcohol with gambling.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>